The Vampire and her Other
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: Black Rock Shooter andFlandre Scarlet yuri. What more do you need?
1. First Voice

I own none of the characters used.

* * *

Chapter I: First Voice

Walking through the quiet corridors of the empty mansion a lone girl eyed every part of the walls, trying to find the secret passage that she had stumbled upon earlier in the week. Spotting it in the dim light she pushed the wall open and stepped inside, the wall locking shut behind her.

She sneaked quietly through the long hallway, quickly coming to a large stone door with bizarre circular markings carved into its face. Placing her hand on the door, the markings began to glow.

After what seemed like hours, the door parted in the center and slid away. Speeding through the opening the girl ended up in a large circular room with a large glowing sealing circle carved into the floor.

Inside the circle sat a small girl with blonde hair and glowing red eyes. She wore a scarlet dress and hat, wings of iron and rainbow colored gems poked out of her back like thin black snakes. This girl was known as Flandre Scarlet and she was coloring on some papers, unaware of the intruder.

Stepping up to the circle the silent girl got Flandre's attention by clapping. Flandre looked up and smiled suddenly as she saw who the girl was.

"Ah, Black Rock Shooter chan, it is so good to see you again." Flandre chuckled as the silent girl gave a small wave.

The girl, now known as Black Rock Shooter, nodded as she stepped past the ring, feeling a bit dizzy as the seal began to drain her energy. Walking over to Flandre she sat down beside her and waited for Flandre to speak.

"You do know you can speak to me, no one else will hear you here."

Black Rock Shooter simply shook her head, not really trusting her ability to speak.

"Patchouli gave you a voice when she first pulled you into this world, use it when talking to me."

"I-I know s-she gave me a voice. It just d-doesn't seem natural to m-me."

Flandre's smile seemed to grow upon hearing the girl's voice. She then began to lean on the girl, causing her to blush slightly

"You may find find your voice uncomfortable, but I find it cute."

Black Rock Shooter began to stroke Flandre's hair as thought of what to say next.

"So, why have you come today? I am sure it is not for another play date, neither of us are fully healed from the last time."

Black Rock Shooter looked down at the girl as Flandre turned toward to face her. She tried to find the words, but nothing was coming to her.

"Oh! I drew something for you!"

Flandre turned toward her pile of papers, pulled out a sheet from the bottom of the pile and handed it to Black Rock Shooter.

The paper had a picture of two figures standing together, blue and red swirled around them in the shapes of wings and a large cannon looking object.

"It is of you and me, it is for when you can't return to this world you will remember me."

Black Rock Shooter stared at the piece of paper, it was causing a strange feeling to overwhelm her senses. She returned her gaze to Flandre, waiting for her response.

What Black Rock Shooter did next surprised both of them. She dropped the paper and cupped Flandre's face, pulling the small girl toward her suddenly she locked lips with Flandre. Flandre's eyes widened considerably before she closed them and slowly wrapped her arms around Black Rock Shooter.

After a few minutes the two parted. They panted as both tried to figure out what had just Rock Shooter, coming to her senses quickly, began to sum up what she had been feeling.

"Flandre, I love you."


	2. The Maid's capture

I own none of the characters used.

* * *

Chapter II: The Maid's capture

Sakuya walked slowly through the halls of the Scarlet Devil mansion. She was carrying a tray of teacups and plates, heading toward the secret passage into Flandre's room.

"It is really bizarre for the young mistress to still be asleep at this time of day."

Reaching the door she opened it and slipped inside. When the door closed itself back she continued down the hallway, entering the chamber she smiled and lowered the barrier.

"Good morning mistress, it isn't like you to..."

Laying in the center of the sealing circle lay Flandre, which she had expected. What she didn't expect was another girl laying there with her. Dropping the tray she did the only thing that she could do.

"What in the world is this?!"

* * *

_(Remilia's Room)_

"And this would be who?"

Remilia sat and stared at the person she had brought before her. The girl was extremely pale, she had messy floor length cobalt hair, and sky blue eyes. She wore a black bikini top, black shorts, and knee length black socks. Sakuya was holding the girl's boots and coat in one hand and the girl's arm in the other.

"I don't know who she is Lady Remilia. All I know is that she apparently sneaked into the mansion last night and stayed with Flandre."

Remilia nodded and turned her attention toward the girl, who seemed like she was still half asleep.

"Who are you?"

The girl didn't respond, she just stood there shivering from the cold temperature in the room.

Remilia sighed and stood, walking toward the girl she motioned toward Sakuya, who stepped back.

"I am only going to ask you this once more."

She flicked her wrist and a large red blade formed, the girl didn't even flinch.

"Who, are you?"

The girl still did not give a reply, she just looked at Remilia with a look of disinterest. Remilia raised the blade toward the girl.

"Well, I did-gah!"

Remilia was startled by the girl's sudden movement as she shot her arm forward and grabbed her wrist, which the girl was holding so hard that Remilia started to feel like her bones would break.

"What? Let go!"

Remilia and Sakuya glared at the girl, she began to raise her other arm when they all heard someone yell.

"Black Rock Shooter stop, she didn't mean it!"

Flandre ran into the room and glomped the girl. Remilia just stared in awe as Black Rock Shooter let her go and turn toward Flandre, she then began to return the embrace.

"Flandre who is this person?"

Flandre just giggled as she let go of Black Rock shooter.

"Silly Remi, she is my girlfriend!"


End file.
